Hair
by karikazuka
Summary: "Tadaima." / "Sasuke-kun! Ada apa dengan rambutmu?"\SasuSaku/ birthday gift for Sindi 'Kucing Pink


" _Tadaima_."

Suara di depan pintu terdengar bersamaan tepat di saat Sarada yang baru saja selesai memasang sepatunya. Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkejut dan langsung bangkit berdiri, membuka pintu rumahnya dan tersenyum penuh harap ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

" _OTOU-san?"_ sorakan penuh kegembiraan menyambut ayah tercintanya berubah menjadi nada tidak yakin ketika mendapati sosok yang menjulang di hadapannya.

 **Hair**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku FanFiction**

 **Birthday Fanfiction for Sindi 'Kucing Pink**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak salah lagi, di depannya berdiri ayah kandungnya—Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi kenapa ada yang berbeda sejak terakhir mereka bertemu?

Baju, cek.

Tangan, cek.

Jubah, cek.

Wajah, cek.

Apa yang berbeda ya, kenapa sosok ayahnya nampak ...

"Sarada," panggil sosok itu, yang kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi berjongkok dan memandang anak gadisnya itu dengan tatapan melunak.

Ah tidak salah lagi, di depannya memang benar-benar ayahnya. Sarada segera melupakan apa yang berbeda dari sosok ayahnya itu menghambur malu-malu ke pelukan ayah dan berkata pelan, " _Okaeri O-Otousan_ ..."

Sasuke mengelus singkat puncak rambut Sarada dan melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dilihatnya anaknya itu dari atas sampai ke bawah dan bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Sarada memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah dan memainkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai lalu memandang ke arah lain ragu-ragu. Melihat itu Sasuke jadi teringat kebiasaan Sakura ketika gugup ataupun cemas untuk mengatakan sesuatu, persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Sarada saat ini.

"Mau latihan, teman-teman mengajakku untuk latihan di taman," kata Sarada ragu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersama lebih lama lagi dengan ayahnya yang jarang pulang ini, tapi ia terlanjur berjanji pada Boruto dan yang lainnya untuk berlatih _ninjutsu_ bersama-sama.

Sasuke mengangguk dan menepuk puncak kepala Sarada pelan lalu berkata, "Jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Sarada mengangguk dan mencium singkat pipi Sasuke tanda terima kasih dan berkata, " _Okaasan_ masih pergi berbelanja, tapi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan pergi keluar.

Lelaki bermata hitam itu mengangguk, memandang anaknya yang berlari menjauh setelah melambaikan tangan singkat padanya. Setelah melihat anak semata wayangnya itu menghilang di balik tikungan jalan, ia menghela napas singkat.

Rupanya ia pulang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Setelah sekian lama ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya, ia akhirnya bisa kembali kemari juga. Namun ketika sampai di rumah, anggota keluarganya malah pergi dan ia malah berakhir sendiri. Ia berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menatap sekelilingnya, bahkan rasanya asing di rumah sendiri. Banyak benda dan perabot yang nampak baru ia ketahui pernah ada di tempat ini.

Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tidak pulang? Sasuke diam-diam merasa bersalah.

" _Tadaima_!" Terdengar suara Sakura dari pintu depan saat Sasuke melihat salah satu vas yang berbentuk aneh—yang ternyata adalah hasil prakarya milik Sarada—dan suara pintu ditutup. "Sarada, kau masih ada di rumah?" tanya Sakura yang berjalan ke arah dapur, tidak melihat Sasuke berdiri di ruang keluarga.

"Sarada sudah pergi."

Sakura berhenti mengeluarkan barang belanjaannya terkejut dan menoleh gembira.

"SASUKE- _kun_?" Lagi-lagi. Persis seperti Sarada yang berteriak gembira, namun berubah menjadi nada tidak yakin melihat sosok di ujung pintu dapur.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ibu dan anak memiliki reaksi yang serupa ketika melihatnya untuk pertama kali? Apa terlalu mengejutkan melihatnya ada di Konoha? Di rumah ini? Sasuke jadi merasa bingung.

"Ada apa—maksudku kenapa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sakura tidak yakin.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tahu bentuk rambut Sasuke itu seperti apa. Kalau boleh dibilang rambut Sasuke tidak pernah banyak berubah, selalu keren meski bentuknya tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Sakura. Tapi bukankah semua teman-temannya di Konoha juga punya rambut yang tak kalah aneh? Meski yang bisa menonjolkan kekerenannya hanyalah Sasukenya seorang.

Model rambut Sasuke boleh dibilang tidak berubah dari terakhir mereka bertemu, masih dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah mata dan sisa-sisa _harajuku style_ yang dimilikinya semasa muda dulu.

Tapi kenapa rambutnya bergelombang? Ujung-ujung rambut hitamnya menggelombang apik membingkai wajah tampannya dan sejenak mengingatkan Sakura dengan _manga_ tahun 90-an. Sedetik kemudian terbayang sosok Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas putih, menggigit setangkai mawar merah di bibirnya dengan mata hitam yang berkilau-kilauan.

"Sepertinya karena aku jarang mengurusnya," kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sejumput rambutnya dan memainkannya dengan jemarinya. Ternyata itu alasan yang membuat anak dan istrinya beraksi sedemikian rupa melihat sosoknya.

Sakura nampak menahan tawa geli, namun kemudian menarik Sasuke menuju kamar mandi dan berkata, "Mandilah dulu dan keramas, lalu setelah itu kita akan lakukan sesuatu dengan rambutmu itu, oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Dipandanginya sosok dirinya yang berbalut kain besar di depan kaca, sementara rambutnya sedari tadi diberikan cairan berbau aneh dan ditarik-tarik oleh orang yang tidak bisa ia bilang lelaki ataupun perempuan karena sedari tadi mencuri-curi colekan ke wajahnya.

Demi Tuhan sampai kapan ia harus bertahan di tempat ini?!

Sasuke melirik Sakura melalui cermin besar di hadapannya, tampak istrinya itu sedang memandangi dirinya—rambutnya—dan mengobrol singkat dengan orang yang sedang menarik-narik rambut hitamnya itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama rambutnya ditarik, dioles cairan berbau menyengat, lalu dicuci, ditarik lagi, diolesi cairan lainnya dan dicuci lagi, yang jelas Sasuke diam saja dengan wajah agak keberatan. Namun ia tidak bisa diam lagi ketika melihat orang yang mengurusi rambutnya itu mengambil semacam benda panjang dan benda itu mengeluarkan asap seperti setrika.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke waspada, apalagi ketika benda itu mendekat ke arah kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah~ Aku akan mencatok rambutmu~" Sosok yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan itu mengedipkan matanya ke arah cermin, persis menatap wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Sakura, apa yang kaulakukan padaku?!" tanya Sasuke yang wajahnya sudah pucat itu, meminta pertanggung jawaban sang istri yang duduk agak jauh di belakangnya.

Perempuan itu berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang tersembunyi di balik kain besar yang membalut tubuhnya sampai lutut dan berkata dengan senyum, "Kita akan mengembalikan rambutmu seperti semula, Sasuke- _kun_. Ini akan sedikit panas, tapi bersabar ya?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun dengan satu senyuman Sakura saja, ia merasa bisa melewati apapun di hadapannya. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas dan memandang dirinya di depan cermin, siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat rambutmu, bahkan lebih halus dari punyaku!"

Sasuke memandang malas ke arah televisi dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Enggan menanggapi komentar Sakura pada rambutnya yang sudah lurus seperti sedia kala. Memang rambutnya menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan saat sebelum dirinya dibawa ke salon mengerikan itu (mengerikan karena pegawainya yang genit) tapi entah mengapa ia jadi merasa ... kesal.

Sakura yang sedang menyisiri rambut Sasuke berhenti bersenandung melihat suaminya itu nampak aneh. Meski Sasuke jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi di wajahnya, entah kenapa Sakura bisa melihat semuanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau suka dengan rambutmu yang sekarang, kan?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan ekspresi Sasuke yang duduk di lantai beralas karpet, bersandar tepat di atas sofa yang didudukinya.

"..."

Ah, suaminya sedang merajuk. Bisa dilihatnya lelaki itu mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, menatap layar tv dengan pandangan malas, dan tidak bereaksi apapun pada pertanyaannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_? Aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Sakura lagi, lebih hati-hati. Jangan-jangan Sasuke jauh lebih menyukai rambut bergelombangnya? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan dengan membawa Sasuke ke salon?

Dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping dan mendongak menatapnya. Mata hitam itu menatapnya tepat di matanya sehingga ia terpaku dan tidak bisa bergerak mundur maupun membuang pandangan.

"Kau tidak suka dengan rambutku yang sebelumnya?" tanya Sasuke pelan, melanjutkan, "Maksudku, apa seaneh itu sampai kau dan Sarada bingung?"

Oh. Ini dia.

Sakura ingin tertawa rasanya melihat Sasuke mengalami krisis percaya diri seperti ini. Hey, bukankah Sasuke tidak pernah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya? Bahkan dengan rambut _harajuku_ yang mirip pantat ayam yang sudah dimilikinya hingga belasan tahun juga tidak membuatnya terganggu. Lalu kenapa dengan sedikit rambut gelombang dan reaksi ibu-anak bisa membuatnya sampai harus bertanya seperti ini?

Melihat Sakura hanya menahan tawanya, Sasuke makin merasa sebal sekaligus bingung. Ia sudah berusaha untuk lebih terbuka—setidaknya dengan istri dan anaknya—tapi mengapa ketika ia terbuka dengan perasaannya malah menjadi sesuatu yang lucu bagi istrinya ini? Menyesal ia bertanya, sudah malu, ditertawakan pula.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura pelan dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya seperti apapun model rambutmu bukan masalah buatku. Kau tetap Sasuke- _kun_ yang kucintai 20 tahun yang lalu dan itu tidak berubah ..."

Sasuke merasakan wajahnya menghangat saat Sakura menngatakan hal itu padanya, namun ia tidak mengindahkannya dan terus mendengarkan.

"... tapi, bukankah kau lebih baik dengan rambut ini? Maksudku, kau lebih tampan dengan rambut ini dan aku sangat menyukainya," kata Sakura dengan tawa kecilnya dan mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat. Pipinya memerah malu namun senyumnya tidak pudar.

Ah kenapa istrinya ini begitu pandai berbicara ... Sasuke sampai tidak tahu menanggapinya dengan cara apa.

"Kau juga harus merawat rambutmu lebih baik lagi, oh ya dan juga kau makin kurus! Apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Sasuke lembut. "Oh ya dan juga—"

Kalimat Sakura terhenti karena tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya yang memegang tangan Sasuke barusan ditarik, dan tahu tahu ia ada di pelukan lelaki itu. "Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura pelan ketika ia sadar ia sudah terjatuh dari sofa dan duduk di atas karpet, separuh menimpa suaminya yang sedang memeluknya.

"Kurasa aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada rambutmu juga," kata Sasuke pelan. "Maksudku, kau akan lebih menarik dengan rambut itu nanti dan aku akan sangat menyukainya," tambah Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Sakura berkedip dua kali, wajahnya memerah sempurna. Entah mengapa pembicaraan ini membawanya kepada pemikiran yang lain pada saat Sasuke membisikkannya dengan cara yang sensual.

"E-eh?"

Sasuke melepas pelukan mereka, tersenyum tipis, dan berkata, " _Dou?_ "

 **-The End-**

 _Dou? :_ Bagaimana?

Jadi, aku sudah menepati janjiku XD Semoga kamu suka ya Suin. Maaf terlambat pakai banget.

Maaf sebenernya ini plotless banget, Sasuke juga nampak OOC gimana gitu XD aku mulai kehilangan bayangan Sasuke itu seperti apa ketika dia sudah bapak bapak, kurasa karena dia udah bahagia dan hilang dendamnya, dia bakalan jadi sosok orang yang lebih ... terbuka?

Aku juga gak mengadakan penelitian(?) bagaimana karakter Sarada, bagaimana dia panggil mama papanya, jadi tolong dimaklumi. Dan apabila ada yang berbaik hati tolong saya diberitahu ya wkwkwkwk. Karakternya di sini kubuat sesuai ingatanku dengan manga pas dia cari siapa papanya XD

Ide ini berasal dari gambar di fb, di mana ada yang nunjukin perbedaan model rambut Sasuke yang digambar asistennya Masashi Kishimoto untuk projek manga-nya. Seperti yang kita tahu, rambut Sasuke bergelombang dan itu jelek banget wkwkwkwk aku Cuma ingin banget menuliskannya, awalnya ingin bikin humor yang agak fluff, tapi entah kenapa gak keluar idenya. Jadilah yang seperti ini. Agak gak pede, karena ini karyaku di fandom Naruto setelah sekian lama gak menulis di fandom Naruto. Semoga semuanya yang baca juga suka ya.

... Daaaan untuk yang menantikan fic fic multichapter yang belum selesai, harap bersabar ya. Aku akan berusaha untuk menamatkannya, bagaimanapun caranya. Kesibukan dan kondisi tubuh yang gampang mengantuk ini memang jadi kendala utama, tapi bagaimanapun akan kuusahakan untuk diselesaikan. Harap pengertiannya :")

Jadi, aku mau tahu kesan kalian setelah baca fic ini? Boleh dong ya? Kritik, saran juga diperbolehkan banget lho! Aku akan sangat senang menerimanya XD

Review?

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
